Interrupted Signals
by Frankies-Girl21
Summary: Gary's in Binghamton and it's up to one person to save him.


_**AN: a bit ooc but I just HAD to do something about the season 2 premiere. I loved it, but thought it needed just a bit more. and everyone knows I love Gary & Cam's friendship :P. enjoy!**_

* * *

All he could hear when he slept was Gary's screams. Back in the warehouse when the impostor picked a fight and pinned being a mole on him. But it wasn't his fault. Yeah, he had some money stashed but it'd been for Tyler. Gary understood that once it was out. And then the shapeshifter accused him and his temper was shot. All he could focus on was defending himself from their attacks and then Gary's shouts to stop. _God, he'd been so scared_. Their job was dangerous but they usually tried to keep the young man from the violence. But in these last few weeks they'd been through so much...

As Cameron slipped out of bed from next to Dani, thoughts continued to run through his head. She didn't understand. Didn't get the way the team interacted. Why in these last few months Gary's meltdowns increased and it was usually Cam who talked him down. Since the ambush on Red Flag, there'd been so much going on. Rosen had been in a mental institution, Gary had been grieving for Anna, Cam broke up with Nina. And he and Bill were the ones left picking up the pieces. Even if the woman worked for the enemy, the simple fact that Gary lost a friend was what struck him. He doubted any of their team realized that while the autistic man didn't know how to express his feelings, he still had them.

Running a hand through his hair Cameron gazed out the window at the city lights. Between holding together his friend, and his own messed up relationship status, he was beginning to think he was the one going crazy.

His worry only increased as the day went on...

* * *

_Smoke, flames, car bumpers and scrap metal flying everywhere._Cam could only stand in shock as the SUV flipped and finally came to a fiery stop. "No!" the word barely leaving as a whisper. His legs took him running on autopilot, the only thought of don't let his friends die.

All he'd wanted to do was save Gary. For Building 7 to pay and to realize you don't put an innocent and autistic man in a horrendous place like that. He'd been so insistant that he needed strict routine and familiarity, he just knew loaning his skills to NSA was a bad idea. They didn't know what Gary needed day-to-day. And now he could lose his best friend because his attempt to stop the driver. As the team pull Bill and Gary from the car, Cam released the breath he'd been holding. _Gary's ok. Or at least alive._

Laying on the ground, head in his hands, the young man let out a groan. _Car chases aren't as fun as in the movies._"Thank God," he heard someone say but his brain hurt too much to turn his head and look for the voice he recognized.

The next few hours were a blur, must like the past 2 days had been. It was like he'd been asleep and then woke up. Which was weird because he woke up at 7:42am and went to bed at 9pm. As far as he knew it was the middle of the day. He should be at work... His signals were back, he could feel them, even see some cameras but his head still hurt. Gary wasn't sure how, but he soon felt sleepy again and when he woke up this time, the nasty chip in his neck was gone and Bill drove him to the office.

He sat in the break room, normal clothes on and sitting at the table. Rachel, Bill and Nina were hounding him to talk, to get working, do anything. Not Cameron. No, he leaned against the wall, a frown on his face. _Worry, concern, sadness._That's what they taught me a frown face meant. But something was still missing. Dr Rosen walked in and set something on the table. My phone! No one uses my phone.

"Breakfast at 8am, you come to work and greet everyone at 9, eat lunch and do more work," Rosen listed.

"He needs routine," Cam suddenly spoke quietly from the corner. "What do you do at 3:14, Gare?" He watched the boy as he looked down and slowly reached for the phone.

The voicemail for Gary's mother came over the line. "Voicemail, I hate the voicemail." Gary smirked and everyone chuckled. "Hi, mom, I'm ok. There's no chip in my head anymore. Alright, bye."

"Good job," Rosen spoke before assessing the team. He looked to the hyperkenetic who glanced away. The shrink nodded and subtly encouraged everyone out of the room. They'd been crowding Gary and that's not what he needed right now.

Once alone, Cameron sat across from Gary. "Hey, buddy. Glad you're feeling better."

"Thank you," the transducer responded.

"Uh, look, I'm sorry about what happened. With Binghamton and then the crash..."

"You all left me there. They put a chip in my brain."

"I know, Gary. It was horrible. Believe me when I say if I'd known sooner that they had you, I would've done everything to bring you back."

"You didn't want me to go to the NSA, you were right. But then when you came to Building 7, it hurt. My head was fuzzy and I coldn't see the signals. But then...I saw you on the cameras. They put us in the truck, then you shot it and we went upside down."

"Gare, I hope you know I never meant to hurt you. I was only aiming for Asher." Cam's face contorted at the memory.

"Oh, I know. I-it hurt, but, but you still saved me," he said it so matter-of-factly. And for the briefest second he made eye contact, smiling. "Thank you. Friends help friends. You apologized. Dr Rosen said if you should say sorry when you hurt someone." Sometimes Gary didn't always apologize when he was wrong, but he understood it was the polite thing. And he never doubted Cam. "Best friends," he whispered.

Cameron grinned and nodded as Gary went back to work on his electromagnetic waves. "Yeah, Gare, we are."

* * *

_**AN: I am still working on Frequencies Of A Storm. I just have horrible writer's block, as you can tell with this piece being a bit OOC. I'm waiting, though, for the Alphaville episode and hoping that will spark my creativity. Sorry to leave ya'll hanging, I hate not having a muse. But I hope this will make up for it.**_


End file.
